Forever and Always
by dark and depressed
Summary: After grissom's departure, nick and catherine comfort each other. Stillows, R&R, One-shot


**I was on my way to a competition when boredom got the better of me and I started to write this on my phone! Just a quick one shot, hope you like it!!**

**Luuv D&D **

The cab driver was silent as Catherine and nick stumbled from the club. He muttered something about inconsiderate drunks before turning up the radio and driving away.

"That song…" Catherine mumbled listening to the words as carefully as her mashed up brain would let her. She had heard it before, loads of times, but why couldn't she remember it? It took the rest of the cab journey for her to figure the song out. "Forever and always!" she shouted as the cab driver gave her strange looks, she had been listening to music loads on the iPod Lindsey bought her, it distracted her from the feeling of loneliness that Warrick had left behind. She knew nick had been feeling it too, he'd tried to hide it but she had seen through his protective barriers.

"Whaa?" nick slurred getting out of the cab and paying the driver with whatever money they hadn't spent on drinks. They both stumbled into the house.

Catherine laughed hysterically as nick fell through the doorway to her kitchen, he was probably waking Lindsey but now, she was too drunk to care. Too drunk to realize that nick was walking towards her as she steadied herself on the work top. Too drunk to realize what she was doing and how many rules they were breaking as he kissed her with everything he had in him, too drunk to realize there was only one place a kiss like that would end and too drunk to realize that that place would end in confusion, but hey she was too drunk to care! She didn't flinch when he shoved her up against the radiator and pulled her leg up to meet his hips. She didn't back away when he removed her shirt. She didn't ask him to leave; instead she led him to her bedroom. She was too drunk to notice Lindsey standing in the doorway as nick threw her onto the bed. Too drunk to hear the door slam shut as Lindsey stormed out of the house. Too drunk to realize that in the morning it was her first day as supervisor after grissom's departure, too drunk to realize just how hung-over she'd be, yes she was very drunk and now lying in bed naked with her best friend and co-worker nick stokes!

ZZzzzZZzzzZZ

Catherine moaned as she threw her hand across the bed to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, the thing that makes her get up in the morning, the thing that disturbs her oh-so-precious sleep. Continuing to try and reach the alarm clock her hand collided with an unfamiliar object, a body, not Lindsey; it was much too big to be Lindsey. She buried her head into the pillow, oh god! What happened last night?? And who was the guy laying next to her?? Was it just some random she had picked up in one of the clubs she was at with nick? Wait… no it couldn't be… was it?? She got up and looked, yes, it was true, there before her very eye's was nick stokes!

ZZzzzZZzzzZZ

"Nick huney..." Catherine whispered drawing circles on his torso with her manicured fingers.

"Mmmmmm?" nick mumbled still half asleep.

"Nick will you just wake the hell up!" she shouted loudly.

"Catherine?" he sounded surprised, he probably remembered less about that night than she did. "Wha…"

"Don't ask I have no idea!" she claimed turning away and walking over to her closet, so elegant nick couldn't help but stare at the woman walking across the room, she was so different to the woman he say every day, the stern, emotionally shielded Catherine, he liked this side of her better.

"Close you mouth you'll catch flies!" nick snapped his mouth shut at the thought she had seen him staring. He watched as she walked up to the French windows and looked at the scenery. He stood up slowly and walked towards her, wrapping his hands around her waist. Together they watched the stunning scenery.

"You know, this view is beautiful!" he whispered into her ear.

"Courtesy of Sam!" she said blatantly.

"Nicky… what happened last night… we were both drunk…" Catherine mumbled.

"Drunk or not, I've wanted this for a long time!" this shocked her as she threw her head round to meet his gaze. Instead of waiting for a reply he crashed his lips down on hers in a mind blowing kiss. She felt her knee's weaken as he wrapped his arms round her and kissed her again. He stumbled backwards not letting go of her until they were lying on top of each other on her bed.

"Nicky…" she mumbled as he left kisses from her neck to her chest.

"Mmmn?" he moaned as he found a sensitive spot under her ear.

"Were going… to. Be. Late!" she said sternly in-between moans of pleasure.

"Who cares your supervisor you can be late any time you want!" he exclaimed rubbing her ass.

"Not on my first day!" she exclaimed pushing him off.

"You owe me!" he said getting his shirt on. She laughed and continued to dress herself. They walked into the kitchen, Catherine noticed a note on the kitchen table,

_Stayed at friends, hope you and nick had fun, I'll call l8r _

_Luv Linds xx_

She sighed, "Teenagers!" she muttered before walking out to her car.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"So I think that's it… Riley and Greg a 419 and ray you've got a B&A at a corner bodega! Nick I need to talk to you about your application towards work!" after exchanging strange looks they all piled out leaving nick and Catherine alone.

"What?" she asked laughing about the looks he had been giving her ever since they had been left alone.

"Application towards work? Come on Catherine that doesn't even make sense!" he said while Catherine locked the door.

"it was the only thing I could think of and anyway would you rather be in a 'meeting' with me?" she bit her lip seductively, "or investigating a breaking and entering with ray?" she didn't wait for his answer but crashed her lips down on his instead.

"Mmmn…" he moaned as she straddled his hips. He could feel his body reacting and evidentially she felt it to as she pulled away.

"Hey…" he said softly cupping her face with his hands.

"As much as I want this we're at work and someone could walk in any second!"

"Ok, look, I don't want our relationship to be just about sex, I want there to be nights where we can just curl up on the sofa, just cuddling up, nights where we can lye in bed and just talk for hours on end about total random stuff!" Catherine laughed, "Like I said I don't want sex, I want you! Us!" Catherine kissed him lightly on the lips but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing, it was Lindsey, she could tell, after all Lindsey had a personalized ring tone, her favourite song. Forever and always!


End file.
